Man Down
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: Sakura fails a seduction mission and instead gets raped, as she walks back to her room, someone unexpected finds her, and kills the man who hurt her, after all - he is an avenger.


HiHi! Ok, I know I should be updating Fade Away, but I saw Rihanna's Man Down music video and just had to write this!

Summary: Sakura fails a seduction mission and instead gets raped, as she walks back to her room, someone unexpected finds her, and kills the man who hurt her, after all - he is an avenger.

Sakura walked through the street of the small town. The street lamp flickered, on - off...on - off. Sakura had a limp in her step. Her head was messy, her headband hung loose. The small amount of mascarra that had filled her lashes ran down, coating her tears in black. Her lips were plump and swollen, bruises were red and throbbing over her face. Her clothes had been ripped, but she didn't even care about zipping her shirt up. What was the point? She was worth nothing now.

*.*.*.*

Sasuke and Team Taka made camp right outside of a small town. Everything was quiet, expect for the occasional Suigetsu - Karin disagreement. Until Karin fell silent, her head whipped in the direction of the town.

''Sasuke!''

Sasuke's eyes flicked to her, showing that he was listening.

''A Konoha Shinobi is in the town, a familiar one too.'' she mused.

''Which one?''

''Its...a girl...'' Karin frowned and fell silent.

''What is it?'' Sasuke demanded.

''Her chakra is distressed...and extremely low.''

Sasuke frowned in thought. It could only be one person. Would he allow something to happen to her? He sighed. Of course not.

''Im going.'' he announced, getting up and heading to the village.

''I'll come with you!''

''Alone.'' he snapped and Karin sat back down.

Sasuke wasted no time in heading into the village.

He found her easily enough. She was in one of the inns. Room number 3. Sasuke stood in front of the door uneasily. He thought of knocking, but immediately threw the thought aside and opened the door.

Sakura sat in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest. She hadn't even heard the door open.

''Sakura.''

She gasped and looked up at him, her eyes wide, but then she barked a laugh and let her head fall against the wall as she stared up the musty ceiling.

''What are you doing here? You're too late, I have nothing more to give you.'' she smiled as her head fell back down so she could see him.

''What are you talking about?''

Her smile fell and her eyes faded out for a second. ''He said...'you held a certain...fascination, when you were beautiful, delicate and...untouched,'' her voice broke on the last word, ''but now,'' she gave a humourless laugh, ''you're like one of the whores I used to keep around, rode hard and sent away wet.'' Sakura threw her head back and laughed, Sasuke watched, frozen in place, the tears ran from her eyes as her body shook with her laughs that seemed the echo around them.

Sasuke took a step forward and then he saw them clearly, the swollen, ugly bruises that coated her once-perfect features.

''Why...didn't you fight back?'' he found himself asking...she was a ninja! For once he couldn't force his emotions away.

Sakura's laughs stopped abruptly and slowly she turned her arm to him.

''He got me good...'' she whispered, the hole the needle had created, had not stopped bleeding.

Sasuke found himself boiling with anger, anger he couldn't control.

''Who?'' he growled out.

Sakura's eyes flicked to the bed and Sasuke turned around. A map.

''I'll be back.'' he told her as he grabbed the map.

''Not counting on it...'' was the last thing he heard as he disappeared from the room.

*.*.*.*

Sasuke felt uneasy. He'd never seen Sakura like that. So broken...to the point where she almost seemed insane. He couldn't stand it. He'd hoped that Sakura would never be exposed to the evils of the world, he'd hoped she'd have quit being a ninja when he left - but he knew better, she'd gotten strong to the point where she'd been awarded a solo mission.

He neared the place where she had been just minutes ago.

''Hey you! Get lost!'' the guard yelled.

Sasuke, dressed in a clam mask, walked up to him.

''Was there a pink-haired girl here?''

''Whats it to you?'' the guard spat.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated. ''Answer.''

''Y-Yes.''

''Who touched her?'' Sasuke demanded.

''My m-master.''

''Where is he?''

''Top floor!''

Sasuke stabbed the guard with his katana before attaching his feet to the wall and proceeding to run up.

As he got to the top floor, he kicked the window, breaking it and jumping inside.

A tall, muscular man stood up from the bed, dressed in a golden robe.

Sasuke noticed the blood on the white bedsheets and the strands on pink hair that lay around. He'd ripped out her hair...Sasuke aura turned murderous.

She had been a virgin...dare he even think she'd been waiting for him?

His red eyes narrowed dangerously. He wanted to break this fucker's neck...he wanted to kill him with his own hands.

''Did you touch Sakura?'' he seethed.

The man smirked. ''The pink-haired bitch? Yeah, I touched her, felt her, fucked her, hit her, scratched her...'' he went on, but Sasuke had already heard the buzzing in his ears as his vision was filled with red.

He tortured the man who hurt her, using every method he knew until he died in a puddle of his own blood. For some reason, Sasuke still wasn't satisfied.

*.*.*.*

When Sasuke arrived back at the inn, the room was filled with steam.

The bathroom door was open, he could her the shower running, it barely muffled her cries.

Sasuke stepped into the bathroom without a second thought.

She sat in the shower, scrubbing herself...as if she wanted to scrub everything away. Sasuke clenched his jaw.

''He's dead.''

Sakura gaped at him. ''Did you kill him...for me?''

Sasuke nodded once.

She closed her eyes. ''Sasuke-kun...''

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed her wrist before pulling her out of the shower. She immediately grabbed onto him, her screams and sobs muffled by his shirt.

Sasuke reached past her and turned the water off.

She clutched to him, her nails digging into his skin through his shirt.

Sasuke picked her up by swinging his arm beneath her knees and taking her into the room.

He laid Sakura down on the bed, slightly bent over her. Her eyes fluttered open, and before he could move away, her hand reached up to cup his face. ''Sasuke-kun...'' she whispered.

''Thank you.''

Sasuke nodded and was about to move away, but Sakura reached down and took his hand.

''What?''

''Will you,'' she swallowed hard, ''will you be with me? I don't want him to be the last...'' she stopped, looking up at Sasuke's wide eyes. ''It should have been you.''

For a moment she held his gaze, fully expecting him to reject her, but he closed his eyes and nodded before reaching down and kissing her lips softly...

Well, there you go!

My 1st one-shot! Review please!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
